Let's shake on it
by Apples Within
Summary: Santana takes care of a drunk Rachel. Pezberry. Contains sex but not too graphic.


Rachel stumbled forward, aware that she was being held up by a slender arm around her waist while her own arm was draped around a taller shoulder and being held in place. She got to her car and the hand holding her let go, leaving her arm to drop behind her rescuer, in her current state, she thought it would be a good idea to grab her champion's ass, so she did.

"Hey!"

She chuckled at the not too offended protest. With her eyes barely open, she more felt herself being put into the seat, rather than saw it. When she heard the other door slam shut she cracked an eye open, tilted her head, then slowly opened the other eye staring straight ahead at the dashboard. She blinked several times, frowned, and then waved her arms frantically in front of her.

"Someone stole my steering wheel." She said sadly.

"Don't be retarded Berry, you're in the passengers seat."

Rachel looked over at Santana and gave her a lop-sided smile. "Are you taking me home?"

"Am I Hell! I'm taking you to my house." The Latina said putting the keys into the ignition.

"Why?"

"Because if your Dad's see you like this, their going to kill me, and I'm too young to die."

Rachel laughed and then fell unceremoniously onto Santana's lap. "I don't feel well." She said drooling slightly onto a tanned leg.

"Seriously? Rachel. Don't you dare throw up on me" The Latina looked down at the small drunk girl in her lap and brushed the hair away from Rachel's face.

"I'll do my very best not to vomit on you. I don't think I could sit up now even If I tried."

Santana sighed and fumbled around the centre console to find the button to open the windows, pressing ones at random; she eventually heard the quiet hum and watched as the window rolled all the way down. She reached underneath the inebriated girl, lifting her slightly, then manoeuvred herself into awkward position in her seat to push Rachel up into a sitting position, leaning over to put the singer's head into the gap of the open window.

"There. This way if you feel sick, you can just go for it. Just pretend you're a dog."

Rachel chuckled. "Okay. But for the record, I'd rather be a songbird than a dog."

"Noted." Santana silently prayed that Rachel wouldn't throw up or talk too much on the journey home.

Her prayers went unanswered.

Thankfully the Lopez house was empty, because as it turned out, Rachel was a pretty rowdy drunk. She managed to get the singer onto her bed and went to get her a large glass of water, putting it on the night stand.

"For me?" The smaller girl asked hopefully.

"For you. Why am I taking care of you Berry?"

"I don't know, but you have my eternal thanks."

"I don't need your eternal thanks. Some monetary compensation would be nice however."

"Oh okay, I'll get my purse." Rachel made a move to get up but Santana pushed her back down.

"I wasn't serious. Just drink your water. I'll get you another glass for when you wake up all dehydrated."

"Thanks." The Diva smiled as she gulped half the glass before lying down. "G'night."

Santana stayed next to her, to make sure she was okay, she couldn't believe she was looking after Rachel Berry, she also couldn't believe that the girl had got so wasted from only four beers. It wasn't even six o'clock.

This was _not_ how she wanted to be spending her evening. This was supposed to be the epic, post-graduation party that dwarfed all other post-graduation parties that Lima, Ohio had ever seen. She should've guessed that going with Rachel would end up causing her a large amount of hassle, preventing her from witnessing the epic-ness. Santana wasn't surprised that it turned out like this though.

They'd sort of fallen into the friendship a few months before the end of school, Rachel had just broken up with Finn and Santana unintentionally ended up comforting her. The Diva wasn't as bad when her defences were down and with the high school years almost behind her, the Latina didn't really care whether or not she would get lower on the social ladder by hanging out with her.

Three weeks after the friendship started, she finally bit the bullet and 'Broke up' with Brittany, it was for the best that she ended the semi-quasi-relationship that she and the blonde had for the majority of high school, because even though she loved Brittany a great deal, she was never in love with her and it wasn't fair to either of them to carry on. That didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell though. She didn't even hesitate turning up on the Berry's doorstep after it happened, Quinn wasn't an option to go to and the only other person she'd confide in about this was the girl she just left.

Even though Rachel was still miserable about Finn, she was strangely a good shoulder to cry on. Santana was genuinely surprised to find that the girl listened, she didn't spout off meaningless phrases about other fish in the sea. She didn't even tell her everything was going to be alright. She just held her until the sobbing became whimpers, and continued to keep her in an embrace long after the tears stopped.

This, for Santana, solidified the friendship.

She'd gone to Rachel's to get ready for the party and to fill up on greasy foods so she wouldn't pass out before it was too early. When they'd got to the party at five, the first thing they both saw was Brittany and Finn _together_. Rachel went straight for the booze and Santana sulked, it shouldn't have hurt like this, but it did. The blonde was her usual self when she came to sit next to her and the Latina had to move out of the way when a head went to her shoulder, just like it has done so many times before. The look of hurt that Brittany gave her when she walked away broke her heart, and that's when she found Rachel being held up by Matt. The Diva needed looking after and she didn't mind taking the role.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the smaller brunette next to her groaning, she looked at the clock and saw that she'd been sitting next to the sleeping girl for three hours.

"How you feeling Berry?"

"Queasy, but other than that, not too bad."

"There's aspirin on the side if you need it."

"Thanks."

Rachel took the tablets and they sat in silence.

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?"

"Under the sink in the bathroom."

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Towels under the sink next to the toothbrushes."

"Great. Where's the bathroom?"

Santana pointed to the door next to her closet and Rachel got up off the bed, heading into the other room. The Latina picked up her phone when it buzzed. She smiled sadly when she saw it was Brittany asking if Rachel was okay. She text back that she was fine. But ignored the next message from her friend, and the one ten minutes later.

She jumped off the bed when she heard a loud thud from the bathroom, when she opened the door she saw a very wet, naked Rachel on the floor.

The Diva looked up her and smiled. "I'm okay."

"Did you slip out of the shower?"

"Yeah, I got dizzy."

Santana grabbed a towel and gave it to the other girl. When Rachel moved, she could see blood on the floor.

"Shit Rachel, you're bleeding."

The smaller girl automatically moved her hand to her head and then brought it to her face. "Damn."

Santana went under the sink and brought out a flannel, then offered out her hand for the other girl to get up. She folded up the flannel placing it on the wounded head. "Here, keep pressure on it."

"Thanks."

They went back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, Rachel breathed deeply for a few seconds, then, while still keeping her makeshift bandage pressed against her head, she fell back so she was lying down.

"You okay Berry?"

"Still dizzy."

"I should take you to the hospital, you've might have a concussion."

"No. I'm fine." The Diva closed her eyes.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable between them they both had their own thoughts to distract them. Santana heard her phone buzz again, but didn't pick it up, it was probably Brittany, or maybe it was Puck wanting to sext. Either way she wasn't in the mood.

"Are you looking at my legs?" She heard Rachel say, and realised that she was in fact looking at the Diva's slim legs.

"Maybe." She answered shifting herself so she could face the girl lying on her bed.

"It's rude to stare." Rachel smiled.

"Well I've never been one for politeness. How's your head?"

Rachel sat up slowly, took the flannel away, and looked at it. "I don't seem to be bleeding anymore."

Santana took the bloody cloth away and went back into the bathroom picking up a fresh flannel and put it under the tap to wet it, she grabbed another towel, and thought about how pissed her sister was going to be at seeing all this laundry. When she went back into the bedroom, she got behind Rachel and pressed the damp cloth onto the wound, wiping the drying blood from scalp and hair, when she was sure she got it all, she put the towel over Rachel's head and dried the still damp hair. The Diva had remained silent throughout this whole process, and finally spoke when it seemed the Latina was done.

"You seem to have spent a large portion of the day taking care of me."

"Someone has to."

Santana got off the bed and picked up the towel and flannel.

"If you're going back into the bathroom, again, could you bring out my clothes?"

"Sure."

After adding to the laundry basket, she picked up Rachel's clothes and threw them in front of her when she went back into the room. Then she got out her pyjamas and started to get ready for bed. It was pretty early and she wasn't tired, but she did want today to be over with, not that tomorrow would be any different, but it was nice to at least imagine that it would be a fresh new day.

Once she finished getting ready for bed, she turned and gave Rachel a smile before climbing onto the soft mattress, turning off the light and pulling the covers over herself.

"Santana?" Rachel was still wrapped in the towel, and sitting on the bed.

"Just get into bed Berry." The Latina said wearily. She heard some soft noises and felt the bed dip, and a warm body next to her. She moved slightly and accidently brushed against the other girl, she stayed very still as she realised that she'd brushed bare skin.

"Uh, Rachel? Are you naked right now?"

"Well, I don't have anything to sleep in, and now that I'm sober, I can't just sleep in my clothes, they're too restricting."

"For fuck sake. I'll get you some spare pyjamas." As she went to get out of bed, she felt a hand grab the baby tee she had on, and pull her back down. She turned to face Rachel, who she could just about make out through the dim light in her room. "What?"

She could see that Rachel was moving forward, but wasn't expecting the kiss she received. It lasted only a few seconds, and it stunned the Latina for longer. "Okay. Why? Why did you do that? Do you want me to hit you?"

"You won't hit me." The Diva stated.

"And why the hell would you think I won't hit you?"

"Because for the last few weeks you haven't been the same Santana that makes us all slightly nervous to be around, I've watched you become less than you were. Frankly, the only way I can describe you is, broken."

"So what did you think you would accomplish with the kiss?"

"Just trying to gauge a reaction."

"To what?"

Rachel leaned in again for another kiss and Santana let it happen, this one lasted longer, and when the singer asked entrance with her tongue, she granted it. Rachel was right, she was broken and she didn't know how to fix it, so maybe this would help. She did like Rachel, and she was easy on the eye, but there was a good chance this could blow up in her face.

Fuck it.

She threw the blanket off and pushed Rachel onto her back, kissing as she got on top, she let her hands roam the naked body beneath her, making its way down to part legs and they were opened eagerly and she settled herself between them. She pulled away from the full lips and moved down to a bare breast, she licked and sucked and grazed the erect nipple with her teeth and she smirked at the moans the singer was making. This was a lot of things, but romantic and loving it was not. Rachel grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down, Santana didn't bother with the pretence of building up to the moment with soft kisses towards the other girl's centre, if Rachel wanted her down there, and she wanted to go down there, then down there she would go.

She pushed her tongue in with ease, Rachel was wet and she rocked with the motion of the exploring tongue. After some time, the moans from the singer had quietened down and Santana figured that her tongue was no longer keeping the interest of the other brunette. So she removed her right hand from the breast she was stroking and put two fingers inside the wetness in front of her. She moved up to lick the breast she had been massaging and Rachel put her hand around her neck and thrust herself against fingers. Santana heard the word "Harder" so she obliged, adding a third finger.

As soon as she pushed herself in further, she felt two hands grab the back of her head roughly and nails dug into her scalp, from above she heard a strangled noise and she slowed down, but Rachel pushed against her and told her not to stop. She curled her fingers slightly, pushing against the walls, listening to the sounds Rachel was making. She changed the motion and positions several times before she heard the guttural groans that meant she was on the right track, she progressively sped up her pace until she felt Rachel tighten around her and scream "Fuck."

She had been to focused on making the other brunette achieve her orgasm, she had noticed how tightly hands had been pulling her hair until Rachel let go, that's when she noticed the pain. Rachel breathed deeply as Santana sat up between her legs, and the singer moved to turn on the bedside lamp.

She was still waiting for her fingers to be freed from the tightness and Rachel grabbed her wrist and pulled the hand away gently, but still wincing slightly. When the hand was free, the Latina looked down, and then up to Rachel.

"Rachel, you're bleeding." She said looking down again with a horrified expression at the small amount of blood on her.

"Am I?" Rachel put her hand on her head.

"No. Not there."

When Rachel looked at Santana's hand she realised what she was looking at.

"Oh," The Diva looked embarrassed "I probably should've mentioned that before we started."

"Berry! Please tell me I didn't just take your virginity!"

"If that'll make you feel better" Rachel pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned against the headboard "You didn't take my virginity. Technically, I gave it to you."

Santana said nothing for a while she just stared open mouthed at Rachel, until finally she said "Why? I mean, no offence but, you seem like the kind of girl who would wait for the right person for that to happen with, and truthfully, I don't think either one of us think that's me."

"I don't even know who the right person is, and you are a very acceptable second choice. I will be honest, and say I wasn't expecting what happened to happen, I don't know why I kissed you, but I hope you won't be too angry with me when I say I'm glad I did." She gave the other girl a shy smile.

Santana smiled back weakly, and moved to lay next the singer, she picked up the towel that was on the floor, and wiped her hand. "I don't know how I feel about this. Actually I do. I feel really bad. We shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't have done this. You know this happened because of me and Brittany right?"

Rachel laughed but said nothing.

"What's so funny?"

"Why do I seem to only attract the broken hearted?"

"We're drawn to the soft vulnerable eyes and the shy inviting smile." The Latina rolled her eyes at herself, but chuckled all the same. The still very naked Rachel shifted quickly and straddled her hips.

"It's because you keep saying things like that, we ended up doing this."

Santana looked up into those soft eyes. "Then I should probably stop that then."

Rachel sighed, but didn't move from her position.

"I'd like to propose something if I may?" Rachel asked as she started playing with the bottom of Santana's baby tee, lifting it so that skin was exposed, she put her hands on the stomach and moved them up, pushing the item of clothing up as she went along and stopped when digits found the lacy bra. She removed her hands, and put them on either side of the Latina's shoulders so she could be face to face with her. Her long dark hair fell forward making a curtain around the two faces. "Would you like to hear it?"

Santana nodded. The combination of her desires, the shorter girl's warm breath and the long hair enclosing them in a small air space, was making her ability to breathe increasingly difficult.

Rachel probably felt it too, and lifted her arm so that she could move her hair to one side, and the girl beneath her breathed deeply.

"Neither of us are the others first choice." The singer said putting her hand back next to a tanned shoulder "But as I've already stated you are a more than satisfactory second choice for me, I am in no way claiming I am the same for you, but from what has already transpired tonight, I think I can say with some confidence that I am at least not the last choice for you." She stopped and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"That would be fair to say, yes." Santana whispered.

Rachel nodded. "Would it be fair to say that there has been a certain amount of… chemistry between us, for a while?"

"A certain amount, yes."

"And given this chemistry, and our apparent penchant for being drawn together in our shared time of loneliness, I suggest we embark on a mutually beneficial sexual relationship without the emotional restraints that comes with dating."

"That's a very long winded way of asking me to be your fuck buddy."

"If I was aware that such a phrase existed, I would've used it."

"You are being very weird right now."

"For Christ sake Santana! Do you want to be my fuck buddy?"

"Didn't I already answer that?"

"No!"

"Oh. Yes, I would very much like to embark on a no strings attached, mutually beneficial sexual relationship with you." Santana said laughing softly.

Rachel sat back up and pushed herself down the length of the bed so that she was straddling Santana's shins, then she stuck out her hand "So it's a deal then?"

Santana took the extended hand and shook it. The ridiculousness of the situation amused her greatly. She was surprised when the smaller girl yanked her upright. "Berry?"

"I'm naked," The Diva smirked "now it's your turn."


End file.
